War in Africa
The War in Africa(Operation Auxilium)(7 ASD - 16 ASD), was the first real War in Mainerian history against another foreign group. The object was to end Poaching, Insurgency, and Terrorism in Central African states(basically Ivory funded terrorism). The other mission was to bring basic aid to the impoverished nations. Maineria was stationed in Zimbabwe, Tanzania, Nigeria, Kenya, and Democratic Republic of the Congo over a course of 9 years. The War was known as a major success, and a roller coaster of events. It was also known for its pop culture influences similar to the Vietnam War. Troops often did helmet graffiti, blasting CIA Crumpet, Gucci Gang, ''Eminem's ''Godzilla, ''Waka Flocka Flame's ''Hard In Da Paint, and Roddy Rich's The Box( ''basically varying Hip Hop hits from the 2010s) from M1 Bayou helicopters, Anime Drawings on Bombers, Supreme patches on Tac Vests, and various other things. The War is also known for a bizarre ending, and counter guerilla tactics. '''Start' Armed African Poachers(Called Sierra's) where caught by the Zimbabwean government funding Islamic Groups in the Middle East. When the Sierras found about this they called Boko Haram(basically Nigeria's ISIS), to attack the Zimbabwean capitol, which they did in a bombing and shooting. Finding out about this, ScurtDaKerfun was like, "screw ISIS" and prepared a declaration of war statement. He then decided to watch "Bambi II" from his childhood. This also caused him to add Poaching to the DOW statement. He and his cabinet presented it to congress, where it was eventually approved. For the first time, the MNDM was summoned and two states(Gorham and Epcot) introduced conscription. On January 3rd, 7 ASD, Maineria declared war on Poaching and joined the War on Terrorism. Start Start 130 MNDM where stationed at Hwange National Park ''to defend from Sierra attacks, and hunting. It was also at this place, where the MMA HQ would be established. To the south, the MMMC would set up its HQ. It was clear that the MNDM would handle Poaching and Aid, MMMC handle Boko Haram, and MMA handle both(all had further support from MMAF, MMN and MMSF, poor Cost Guard didn't do shit). Maineria was also backed by America and United Kingdom. The many bases Maineria were stationed at has poorly trained and outgunned guards, therefore they were stationed there for extra protection at the parks. At first, Maineria was on the defensive, defending parks from attacks and hunts. Maineria also hired PMCs like Cold Harbor, and employed VETPAW in total, 500 troops arrived in Zimbabwe, riding in on the new and improved M1 Bayou helicopters. The base, known as Hwange Base, would be supplied with the new Z1 Mustang EQCR's. the MMA would start off doing daily patrols, collaborating with ZNA and VETPAW. until...……. '''Near-The-Border-Ambush' This event caused the war to go on the offensive. For more details, see this. List of Battles(to keep this page short) Near Border Ambush First battle of Hwange Skirmish at Hwange Skirmish at Tsavo Ambush in Salonga Second Battle of Hwange Bombing of Maineria Tird Reich Airstrike Battle of Uvingje and Saadani Battle of Nigeria Third Battle of Hwange(Siege of Hwange) 7 day ambush Bombing of Syria Operation Swift Draft Battle of Garamba Invasion of Okapi 15 Day Ambush Battle of Gashaka Gumti Nigerian Border Skirmish Operation Chopper Wind Goma Incident Harare Offensive(would last the whole war) Operation Outback(would prevent larger battles(still would happen though)) Assassination of Wakiti Bombing of Harare Bombing of Sealand Invasion of Botswana(got US and UK militarily involved) 5 day Village Sweep Operation Downfall Battle of Kinshasha Operation Laythe. END!!!!